Make It Perfect
by brilliantstars
Summary: Clare decides she wants her first time to be with Eli and does her best to make everything perfect, enlisting Adam to help! But when Adam spills the beans to Eli, he tires his best to make it perfect for her! Rated M! Enjoy! *Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I like to write smut, I won't lie! If you don't enjoy that, then I suggest you don't read any further. However, I hope everyone else enjoys! Reviews are welcome, don't be to mean! :)

It was a Thursday afternoon and Clare, Eli and Adam all sat at the picnic table outside Degrassi, killing time before lunch time had officially ended. Clare, as usual was trying to get a head start on her homework.

"This is so frustrating. I swear if Mrs. Dawes assign's us anymore of these ridiculous English papers im going to explode" Clare said exasperated putting her head in her hands.

Eli laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head "Don't worry so much Edwards, we'll get through it!"

"Maybe we could all work on them together tomorrow?" Adam suggested "Otherwise I don't think ill ever get mine done!"

"Sounds like a plan" Eli said gathering his things "But History class is calling me now. Ill see you guys later" He leaned in and kissed Clare before leaving. The kiss was brief but sweet and enough to make Clare feel light headed. Eli broke the kiss and smiled at her before turning to leave.

Clare stared after him, smiling. She found herself doing this more and more lately. They had been going out together now for a few months. The drama had finally ceased and they were happy. Scratch that, Clare was indescribably happy, and often found her mind wandering into the gutter more and more lately.

"Earth to Clare" Adam said waving his hand in front of her face

Clare blinked and looked at Adam and said a little embarrassed "Sorry.'

"You guys are so cute it's almost sick." Adam laughed and continued to read his comic

Indeed, Clare's mind had been wandering into unknown territories. She was constantly fantasizing about herself and Eli in not exactly PG situations. It was very un-Clare of her but she couldn't control it. Eli made her feel things she didn't think were humanly possible. He did more then make her heart flutter, he made her want him. And she wanted him alright, more than anything.

"Adam...can I ask you something kind of...personal" Clare asked

"Ask away!" Adam mumbled, still reading.

"Have you ever…um had…sex?" Clare asked slowly

Adam looked up and stared at her for a minute, and smiled "ha, I wish. Unfortunately thought I haven't. I don't really see that happening any time soon either. And may I ask why you are inquiring about such things Miss Clare?" Adam teased

"Oh um it's...its nothing! Nevermind."

"Clare…come on" Adam said "You can talk to me you know that. What's up?"

"You need to swear to secrecy, okay? I know you and Eli are boys, or whatever but I need this to stay between us. If Eli found out id die" Clare said.

"You have my word" Adam said

Clare sighed "It's just...I've been thinking about it a lot. About sex I mean…sex with, well Eli"

"Ohh, I see" Adam cleared his throat slightly "I'm surprised actually. I mean considering well, your ring and everything."

Clare twisted her purity ring around her finger "Yes I know" she looked down "but…"

"But...what?" Adam asked

Clare looked up at him "Adam, I think that I'm in love with him." She blushed

"Wow." Adam said surprised "That's big"

"I just feel like, well if I love him how bad can having sex be? I'm going insane, I've never felt like this before and im not sure these feelings are going to lessen unless…"Clare trailed off

"But Clare… I mean that's understandable and all. But you know the most important thing is being ready. You don't want to regret it. Something like this is important. I mean its sex. And it's your first time. It's not something to take lightly."

"I've thought about it. Constantly for weeks! He makes me feel, safe you know? He makes me feel like im the most special person in the world. And I don't think I could ever regret being with him. I could look back on this, years from now and be happy that my first time was with him. I want it to be him; I don't want anyone else…"

"Well, my opinion then? Go for it. I mean, if you've thought about it and you're ready then just go for it!" Adam gave her a huge grin and thumbs up

"Typical guy response!" Clare laughed "What do you think Eli will think?"

"I see the way he looks at you. He will probably be taken a back honestly but, I don't doubt that he feels the exact same way you do. Plus, he's a guy so that question kind of answers itself"

"Have you guys ever…talked about it?" Clare asked curiously.

Adam frowned "Are you asking me to break the guy code?"

"Just a little!"

Adam smiled "Let's just say…he wouldn't decline your offer. He's crazy about you Clare!"

Clare felt reassured at Adam's response and feeling a little brave she said "Well, My parents are actually away this weekend on a marriage retreat…its kind of perfect timing"

"So I take our study session may be post-poned?" Adam smiled

Clare smiled "Do you think, I could ask you for another favor?" Adam nodded

"Would you…come to the mall with me maybe? And help me pick something out?"

"Something…?

"Something…" Clare looked down and blushed "sexy. I don't have anything that comes close and I kind of want to surprise him. And since Ali switched schools I don't see her as much. I really don't have anyone else to go with me. Plus, you can give me you guy opinion!"

"You want me, a guy, to come watch you, a girl, try on lingerie? Clare, I would volunteer to do that, no need to even ask!" Adam grinned

"Well I mean we both have free periods now. And I wouldn't mind skipping gym last period. Want to go now?"

"Yeah sure." They began packing up their books "and Clare, I think it's nice, How your trying to make it perfect. I'm kind of jealous" Adam admitted

Clare smiled. That's what she wanted, perfection. This was it, the real thing. She was going to give herself to Eli officially. She felt herself shake a little. Although, she couldn't really tell if it was nervousness or excitement.

Either way, she knew the very idea of trying on lingerie terrified her more then anything else!

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan to add more chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Everything's so…bright" Clare said as they entered the first lingerie store.

"Yeah…we all know how big of a fan our Eli is of bright colors too" Adam smirked "I cannot imagine having to wear any of this stuff. I mean it all looks so uncomfortable."

"There's like nothing too this" Clare said holding up possibly the most skimpiest piece of lingerie she could ever picture "Maybe this was a bad idea, I mean I'd look ridiculous in something like this"

Adam was too busy staring at the posters of half naked women to notice what Clare was even saying. So she continued picking through the many racks.

"Can I help you find something?" A saleswoman had suddenly appeared in front of Clare.

"Oh um, I…I'm not really sure what im looking for actually" Clare admitted

"Well if you need a hand just let me know" The women turned away

Clare sighed and looked over towards the dressing rooms and watched a few girls giggling and holding half a dozen things to try on. Clare suddenly felt extremely insecure, these girls were perfect. Perfect hair, Perfect make up and perfect bodies to totally pull off anything in this store.

Clare turned around and walking towards Adam said "Okay we need to leave"

Adam looked up from a clothing rack "oh…okay, Clare hold on" Clare had already walked out of the store and continued to walk quickly to the exit of the mall

"Clare, hang on" Adam said grabbing her arm "What's wrong?"

Clare signed and rubbed her forehead "I can't…im not like those girls. I mean, god this was a bad idea"

"Clare, come on. Who cares? This isn't the only place we could look, im sure there are dozens stores that would have something perfect for you." And then as if he had had the most brilliant idea ever he said again "I've got it! I totally know exactly where we could go. Come on!"

Clare nodded reluctantly and followed Adam out the door.

A bus ride and a few blocks later Clare and Adam had stood outside a store that was blaring ridiculously loud metal music and had manikins wearing nothing but black items of clothing standing in the window.

"Um, what exactly is this place?" Clare asked, a little hesitant

"Eli comes here all the time. He likes the jewelry they have and he drags me along sometimes. I do remember them having what you might be looking for."

"Im kind of scared to even go in" Clare laughed but she followed Adam into the store.

"Hey" the girl behind the counter said, extremely monotone. She must have had a dozen piercings on her face alone.

"Ahh, hi" Clare squeaked

"Over here" Adam said waving Clare to the back of the store. "What do you think?"

The rack had sets of bra's and underwear hanging from it and a few not so daring pieces of lingerie.

"Ugh I don't know" Clare said half halfheartedly. "Maybe we should g—"

"Okay you know what? You go sit over there" Adam pointed to a chair outside the dressing rooms "Im going to unleash the female inside of me briefly and pick out some stuff. Im doing this solely for you" Adam said and began picking through items.

Clare smiled a little and sat down. A few minutes later Adam came over to her with an armload of stuff to try on and practically shoved her into the dressing room.

About twenty minutes later, Clare sighed loudly inside the dressing room. She had tried at least 10 things and nothing looked right. "I think im giving up" She picked up the final piece she had.

"Clare if you dragged me around all day, got me to pick out underwear for you and then don't get anything, I will kill you. Im sure something looked fine. Ive been standing out here for the past half an hour listening to you groan about everything you tried on. Im getting a little frustrated myself, I mean there are better things I could-"

He turned around when he heard the door handle turn on Clare's dressing room. She poked her head out and nodded for him to come closer "Don't laugh or ill kill you" she said and opened the door a little wider for him to squeeze in.

"Oh my…wow. I mean…Damn Clare" Adam sputtered

Clare was wearing a black and red satin bra. It was a push up so it made her breasts extremely hard to miss. The matching underwear was lacey and rested on her hips perfectly.

"What? I look stupid don't I? I knew it, okay get out so I can get out of this" Clare groaned

"No, no believe me. You look far from stupid. You look…you look hot." Adam grinned

"Really? I mean I thought it looked alright. And I mean black and red are Eli's favorite colors so I figured—"

"Eli is going to loose it." Adam blurted out "You will sincerely blow his mind wearing that. I think I need to get out of here before I start having dirty thoughts about my best friend's girlfriend" Adam smirked

Clare laughed and playfully pushed him out. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She did look good. Definitely not like the "Saint" Clare everyone knew her as. She got dressed and brought her purchase to the cash. The lady with the piercings wrapped it up in tissue paper before placing it into a black bag.

"Have fun. Play safe" she smiled and winked at Clare.

Clare turned awkwardly and exited the store, Adam behind her.

"Play safe…that reminds me I need to pick up…"

Adam stopped her "Okay Clare id does a lot for you but I cannot go shopping for condoms with you. That's just crossing the line"

Clare laughed "don' worry, I can do that on my own. Did you want to get something to eat? My treat for being such a great shopping buddy!"

After they had eaten, they sat there for a while.

"Thanks for helping me Adam, I mean it" Clare said

"No problem! Eli's a lucky guy. I wonder if any of his previous conquests had gone through so much trouble" Adam stopped short as soon as he realized what he had said "Not that he has conquests I just mean, ahh…crap" he finally said

Clare forced a smile and said "I didn't really assume that he was a virgin. I guess I had hoped…" her voice trailed off

"Okay I totally just made him out to seem like some sort of Casanova. That's not who he is"

"But he has had sex before, hasn't he?" Clare asked

"Well, yeah. I mean he hasn't gone into detail about it or anything, but yeah. But Clare, don't worry about that. So he's had sex before, that doesn't mean anything"

"I don't know what Im doing. Not a clue. I guess I just wished that he would be the same way. So I wouldn't feel so stupid" Clare said

"He wouldn't expect anything crazy Clare. He knows that your—"Adam realized he had put his foot in his mouth once again

Clare sighed "He knows im completely inexperienced. Great."

"Eli wants you Clare, not some crazy sexed up version of you. So your inexperienced, who cares. It will be special either way because you guys are together. You just need to remember that."

Clare smiled "I guess you're right…I just want it to be, like ive always imagined you know? That's why I did this" pointing to the bag

"Im sure it will" Adam said "Plus, you looked damn fine in that get up you had on. Believe me; he will not be able to even keep his focus. Come to think of it, I think its entertaining how I got to see it before her did" Adam laughed

Clare kicked him under the table and laughed too. He was right, so Eli wasn't a virgin, that doesn't make it any less special. Tomorrow they were going to have sex, and it is going to be perfect.

Clare swallowed a lump in her throat. "Have sex" kept replaying over and over in her mind. He hands began to shake again.

And this time she knew it was nervousness.

**Authors note:** I hope you all liked Chapter 2! Eli will reappear in chapter 3 for those who are wondering! Lol and eventually we will get to the smut!


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang on Friday afternoon; the halls of Degrassi became busy with people talking about their weekend plans.

Clare had been thinking about her weekend plans all day, and yesterday.

She must have tried on her surprise for Eli about 10 times before finally going to sleep the night before, and another 3 when she woke up this morning. She was fully prepared for the nights events. After she has left Adam yesterday she went to a few shops picking up some scented candles (cheesy yes she knew, but she was a classic romantic) and then to the drug store, to pick up…well you know.

She did feel slightly guilty however. She had avoided Eli since yesterday.

She stood at her locker, putting away her books when Eli sneaked up behind her and put his arms around her waist

"Missed you all day" he said into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Clare quickly turned around and brushed him off, saying "Yeah, me too! S-sorry!"

"Where were you all last night anyways? Eli asked

"Oh, um…Well I…I had a ton of homework! And you know me!" Clare laughed nervously "Total keener. Sorry I didn't call"

"Its fine" Eli said, slightly confused at how skittish she was being. "Did you want a ride home? We can take a few detours on the way" he smiled slightly and took her hand in his

"Umm, not that's fine!" Clare said removing her hand; she was totally unsure of why she was acting this way "I need to get straight home! Super busy!"

"O…k? Are we still studying at your house tonight?" Eli questioned

Adam, who was standing at his locker a few down from Clare's, looked over his shoulder.

"Yes absolutely!" Clare smiled and kissed Eli lightly on his lips "I…I can't wait" and she turned and walked away.

Adam smirked to himself.

Eli turned around and walked towards Adam with an extremely confused expression.

"Okay im not crazy am I? Did she seem a little…off? I mean, "She can't wait"? For what? Our assignment? And I mean we didn't have any homework last night. She's been ignoring me all day and then this?"

Adam didn't answer. He was trying his damn hardest not to spill the beans to Eli.

"Adam!" Eli snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry…ahh yeah she did seem a little weird. Kind of like she has a secret" Adam mentally kicked himself "Or…no I mean, no not a secret!" Adam laughed "Like a mysterious plan or…shit"

"Secret? Plan? Where are you getting this from?"

"It's nothing! Forget I said anything. You know me! I don't know when to keep my mouth shut!" Damnit Adam thought

"What exactly are you keeping your mouth shut about?" Eli asked, slightly more concerned.

"Ugh" Adam said and he slumped down against a few lockers

"Dude, what's up?"

"Look Eli, I promised Clare I wouldn't say anything. But honestly, I mean I really feel like you should know. It couldn't hurt! You could be prepared. If I were you I would want to be…makes sense…"Adam rambled on

"Prepared…is Clare planning to break up with me or something. Cause man if that's it you need to tell me because I have NO idea what I did and—"

"No no! It's not that. God, she will kill me. She was embarrassed enough"

Eli just stared at Adam. He was confused as hell. Embarrassed about what? Why did he need to be prepared?

"Okay. Look you cannot tell her I told you. I swore. But…tonight I plan to mysteriously come down with the flu so that I can't make it to Clare's so you guys will be alone too…." Adams voice trailed off

Eli frowned "Alone to…?"

"Have sex" Adam mumbled.

"What?"

"Have sex!" He said a little louder, covering his mouth quickly and looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Wait, what?" Eli sputtered

"Clare is…planning to have sex you tonight." Adam paused "High five!" Adam lifted his hand and waited for a response.

Eli stared at the floor.

"But…her…she…why did she tell you all this?"

"She wanted help with…stuff. Um, im not going to spoil everything but you will enjoy this "stuff"" Adam smirked

Eli ran his fingers through his hair "I don't understand. I mean we have never even talked about having sex?"

"She wants it to be a surprise. Which I totally screwed up. But she is taking to pretty seriously; I just thought I should let you know."

"But she doesn't even know im not a virgin and—" Eli looked at Adam who averted his eyes quickly "You told her I wasn't a virgin didn't you?" Adam hesitated and nodded slightly "Great."

"Im sorry, she seemed like she wanted to know. I mean this is big! She wants you to be her first. It's a lotttt of responsibility because she will take this moment and remember it for the rest of her life! Sex isn't just sex to a girl like Clare, it more then that! Its like the defining moment in their lives! And…"

Eli glared at Adam "Thanks I didn't already know that" It was big; he knew how important this was to her. "Did she say anything else?"

Adam bit down on his lower lip and shook his head unconvincingly.

"Adam, come on!" Eli pushed

"She…she loves you dude" Adam finally admitted

Eli stared for a moment, and thought about this. Did he love her too?

Well of course he did. She was the most amazing thing he had ever had in his life.

"I gotta go!" Eli said, and stood up abruptly.

"Please don't tell her I said anything!" Adam begged

Eli smiled and put his hand on Adam shoulder "Thanks for telling me. And no worries, my lips are sealed. Too bad about that cold by the way" Adam smiled and waved goodbye.

Eli left the school and started walking towards morty, his thoughts all jumbled.

In all honesty it was more then just sex to him to. Clare made him happy. She made him want to be a better person. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize he loved her. But, just because Clare was apparently ready to have sex with him, did not mean Eli wasn't going to just take advantage of that. He wanted to make sure she was ready. And if she was, then he would be too.

His hands stared to shake a little.

**Authors note:** Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Im looking forward to writing the good stuff, I'm sure you're all getting anxious for it!


	4. Author's Note!

Thank you all for the awesome feedback! I really appreciate it.

I'm REALLY sorry for the lack of updates. I've been majorly bogged down with schoolwork and have a major case of writers block and I want to do this chapter justice!

But thank you all for being so patient. Its coming I promise, I haven't given up n it! I'm working on it now so hopefully ill have it done within the next few days!


	5. Chapter 4

It was around 7:00 and Clare was pacing her living room back and forth. She had spoken to Eli not too long ago and he said he would be getting here soon.

The phone call made it seem all the more real.

Clare hadn't really thought about how she would when the time came. While she knew that it was what she wanted, her constant worrisome nature was too strong to be kept in. But everything was ready and planned well, just like she wanted and that made her feel somewhat better. She was aware of how anal she must have seemed in this situation, but this was going to be one of the most important nights of her life. Perfection was the only option.

She sighed and sat down on her couch, fidgeting with the plain black dress she has decided to throw on. She had spoken to Ali on the phone a few hours earlier and told her all about it. And after she got past all the squealing, Ali suggested she put something not too conspicuous over her undergarments. It would be more of a surprise that way!

She kept wondering what it would be like.

A knock on the door made her jump, and she got up to open it. With a shaky hand she turned the knob and opened the door, too find Eli smiling back at her.

"Hi" Clare said, smiling back "Come in!"

Eli walked in, he figured he would play the part and be ignorant as too why Adam wasn't there. But he sill wasn't sure how he felt about tonight's events. I mean yeah, of course he wanted to sleep with Clare but he wanted to make sure Clare was doing this for the right reasons herself, and for her to know there was no pressure.

"Where's Adam?" Eli asked, smirking to himself

"Oh he…came down with a cold. Really sudden" Clare tried to lie the best she could, but she was terrible at it.

"Weird" Eli said, trying not to laugh. Clare had never been a good liar; he had discovered that in the first few weeks they had known each other "He seemed fine when I was with him earlier"

"You were with him earlier?" Clare asked, kind of startled "I mean, I didn't think you guys were hanging out today"

"It was just brief" Eli replied "We talked about…comics and such"

Clare sighed with relief.

"So…should we get started on this paper? I don't know about you but I am ready to just dive into work, yup work is sounding pretty good now" Eli mentally smacked himself, Clare knew him better then that

"Yeah sure! But um, first I wanted to show you something upstairs" Clare said, thinking that it was the worst possible cover up ever invented. But she couldn't just say he lets go upstairs so you can deflower me.

"Can we sit first?" Eli asked "I wanted to talk to you about some stuff"

Clare sighed exasperated and said "Sure" and they both sat down

Eli looked straight into Clare eyes, she was ridiculously beautiful. He took her hand in his "Clare…look I just want you to know that I really value this. I mean, our relationship means everything to me right now. We've come a long way, and after everything we had to go through to get here…I just want you to know that I don't want to do anything to screw it up. I want you to know that in this for real. I really care about you"

"I feel the same way!" Clare said quickly, while she appreciated the sentimental speech, she was anxious. "So yeah that thing upstairs…" she began to rise up off the couch but Eli grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"What is it now" Clare asked, attempting to sound as sweet as possible and not at all irritated with Eli's sudden need to chat.

Eli took in a breath and said "Clare I…I love you."

Clare's anxiety to get Eli upstairs came to a halt. She looked at him, intently not fully believing what he had just said. "Love" She thought "He loves me?" Her mind was doing crazy dances and twirls all over the place.

She grinned and leaned in to kiss Eli lightly on the lips. "I love you, to." She finally said. "And this…us" Clare said gesturing to them both "means everything to me too. You make me happier then I ever thought I could be."

Eli smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

They started at each other, enjoying the moment. Clare finally stood up and held out her hand "So, that thing I wanted to show you…" she said

Eli took her hand "Yeah…what exactly is that "thing"?

"You'll see soon enough!" and they both walked upstairs.

When they made their way down the hall and into Clare's bedroom, Eli was amazed to see dozens of candles lit all over the place, and soft music playing in the background.

"Clare…"Eli started to say but before he could finish Clare had cut him off by leaning in and kissing him.

"Surprise" she said quietly and smiled, kissing him again, this time with more passion. She moved her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Eli responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, clutching her dress in his hands.

Eli sucked in a breath as he felt Clare's lips move down to his neck, remaining there for a brief period.

Eli snapped back to reality "Clare…wait, just hang on for a second."

Clare looked up at him, pink faced. "What?" she asked shyly "Is it too much? I know the candles may seem…weird but I always liked the idea of it being by candlelight and…"

"_It?_" Eli finally said

"Well, sex" Clare said, looking down. She was clearly embarrassed and Eli felt a little bad for pressing the matter.

"Clare, are you sure this is what you want? I mean this is a big deal and you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

Clare looked up at him "Do you…not want to?" She asked, fearing the answer

"Of course I do!" Eli admitted "More then anything now…I just don't want you to feel like you have to. I meant what I said downstairs Clare, I love you and im not in this for sex or anything related to sex. I'm in this for you"

Clare put her hands on Eli's face "I love you to which is why I want to do this. Believe me I've thought about it. I know that when I look back on this moment, I want to see you. I don't feel like I could ever feel this way about anyone else."

"But what about you vow, and…" Eli's voice trailed off. It was becoming increasingly hard to resist pulling her back into a kiss.

"I know…but I don't think im breaking anything if im going to be with someone I love. Eli this won't be a mistake, I won't regret this…I want this more then anything. I want you more then anything." she began kissing his neck once again.

"You're…" Eli cleared his throat; he knew he couldn't resist any longer "you're sure?" he finally managed to say.

"Yes, Now stop being so respectful and kiss me." Clare laughed

Eli threw his caution to the wind and kissed Clare with the most passion he could gather up inside him. Eli's hands moved all over her back and down low enough so that they were inches away from her butt. Clare's hands became tangled in his hair. Their tongues danced with one another.

The kiss felt like it had lasted forever when Clare finally broke it by taking either side of Eli's jacket and pulling him closer to the bed, Eli stumbled along with her and Clare giggled as they feel back into a brief kiss. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She moved her hands down Eli's chest and torso, to the hem of his t shirt. Her hands were trembling and she lifted the t-shirt up and over Eli's head. She gazed at his bare chest. It was tight and toned; Clare almost had to stop herself from drooling. She ran her fingertips over his abdomen, feeling the muscle's contract beneath her touch and hearing Eli breathe in lightly.

Eli nuzzled his head into Clare's neck and began kissing it; Clare ran her hands all over his back. She felt Eli's hands move all over body. This flustered Clare, she wanted to feel more.

Her hands feel to Eli's belt. Eli lifted his head from her neck and looked into her eyes. Clare half smiled as she began to unbuckle his belt. If her hands hadn't been shaking uncontrollably she probably would have been able to remove it at a quicker pace. She bit her lip as she unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. Eli smirked at her hesitation, taking notice of this Clare smirked back and took a chance, and she dipped her hands down the sides of his jeans and pushed them down in one quick movement that even impressed her.

"Why miss Edwards..." Eli said slyly "I feel like you're trying to get me naked or something." He smiled and brought his lips to hers once again. His tongue begging for entrance at her mouth. As their tongues danced, their bodies pressed close together. Clare felt Eli's hardness against her leg.

Eli broke the kiss and said "Okay, you are totally at an unfair advantage here." He said pulling at the hem of her dress "I personally think you are wearing _too_ much clothes right now compared to myself."

Clare blushed, looking down at the floor for a moment and then back up at Eli. He stared intently at her for a moment; she nodded her head letting him know that it was okay for him to remove her dress.

Eli began lifting her dress up over her body "Wait!" Clare said quickly. Eli stopped his movements immediately. "Sorry" Clare blushed again "I've never been so, um well…naked in front of anyone before. So don't like, stare at me or anything. Or…laugh or something. I don't exactly look like Megan Fox under here or something…" Clare rambled on

Eli laughed and leaned in close to her "Clare" he whispered into her ear "you're perfect."

Clare shoved at his chest playfully and smiled "You are such a sweet talker, Goldsworthy…you may continue." she said sweetly.

Eli began pushing her dress up again, and removed it completely this time.

Eli stared at her, and looked her up and down. He was in a slight state of shock at what was standing before him. He had always found Clare attractive, and always found her beautiful. But he had never in a million years thought he would see her wearing something like…this. It became clear to him at that moment that she probably had the most amazing breasts he had ever seen. It took a lot for him not to just start touching her all over. If it was possible he was even harder then before.

"Wow..." was all he could sputter out. His hands fell to her hips

"Do you like it?" Clare asked meekly "I kind of feel ridiculous in it…"

"If I had it my way..." El began, pulling her close "You would wearing this 24/7. You look so…" Eli couldn't even finish his sentence; he pulled her into a fierce kiss. Their half naked bodies came in contact with one another, causing goosebumps to spring up on Clare's skin.

Eli lost all his inhibitions at that moment; he dipped his hand beneath her underwear and cupped her ass gently. This caused Clare to jolt slightly, but she quickly regained her poise and moaned slightly at his touch. She pulled him down to the bed, lying down so that he was hovering above her.

Eli moved his hand down her leg, up her thigh and up her stomach. Caressing it lightly. Clare's hands tangled in his hair, Eli moved his lips down her neck. He sucked on her collarbone and then moved down to her cleavage. He kissed and nipped at the skin beneath him. He moved his hand to her left breast and caressed it as he kissed her skin. Clare writhed beneath him. She let out an innocent, quiet moan. The feeling of Eli touching her and kissing her all over was driving her wild.

Eli looked up at her for a moment "Is this okay? I don't want to rush things." Clare shook her head. She sat up slightly and moved her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. She began to feel very shy. She slowly moved her bra straps down her shoulders.

She looked into Eli's eyes innocently, smiling a little. Eli stared intently at her. Clare removed the garment completely, sucking in a breath as she did. Her automatic reaction was to cover herself up with her arms quickly, but Eli stopped her. "Actually, if I had it my way…you wouldn't be wearing anything 24/7" he said slyly. He moved his head and lips down to her bare breasts. Eli's warm lips on her breasts were enough to send her over the edge. She gripped his shoulders.

"Eli…" she breathed. He moved his lips to one of her nipples and sucked on it lightly. He nipped at it gently taking the full thing into his mouth, his hand groping her other breast, running his index finger over her free nipple.

"Ohh god" Clare said quietly, nuzzling her face into Eli's hair.

Eli's lips moved down to her stomach, Clare arched her back. He kissed her all the way down to the hem of her underwear.

Clare looked down at him nervously, nodding her head once again letting him know she was okay. Eli sat up on his knees; he ran his hands up her legs and hooked his fingers in her underwear, pulling them down her legs slowly. Not breaking his eye contact with her once. Clare shut her eyes tightly when the garment was removed completely, feeling embarrassed.

Eli caressed her thighs "Clare, open your eyes." he said

She reluctantly opened them, her skin burning red. There she was lying fully naked before him. She looked down at him, seeing him smiling. His smile gave her reassurance; she sat up slightly to meet his lips. She moved her hands down to his boxers, pulling them down.

Clare had to control her mouth from dropping open. Clare had never seen a naked man before. Not on tv or in movies. She wasn't sure what to expect, however she began to feel excited.

Eli pushed her back down onto the bed. They both began groping each other, hands roaming the others bodies. Eli moved his hand down in between Clare's legs, rubbing her softly. Clare moaned she became wetter and wetter at his touch.

She couldn't take the anticipation anymore. Nor could he.

"Mmm, Eli" Clare moaned "My bedside table, condoms are in the drawer…"

"You're ready?" Eli asked

"Yes…please." Clare said weakly "I don't want to wait any longer." she smiled

Eli nodded; he reached over to the drawer and pulled out the box of condoms taking one out. Clare watched him open the package and put it on. Once he finished, he positioned himself between her legs, his member at her opening.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Clare placed her trembling hands on his lower back.

"If I hurt you too much, or you want me to stop just tell me okay?"

Clare nodded. She was trembling all over now. Her breath was shaky. Eli kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered "I love you, Clare"

"I love you, too Eli"

Eli reached his hand down and slowly inserted his penis inside of her. Eli closed his eyes lightly, sucking in a breath, trying to be as slow and as gentle as he could with her.

Clare could make no audioable sound. The feeling of Eli entering her felt like an intrusion that shouldn't be occurring. It caused her to dig her nails into his back. Her innocent nature caused her to wonder how something that big could fit into something…well, not so big. Clare quickly shook the thought from her head.

When he was fully inside of her, he thrust gently. Clare felt tears well up in her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She let out a painful moan, burying her head into his neck. Eli felt Clare's tears on his shoulders.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eli managed to say, gripping the bed sheets beneath him. Clare removed her tear stained face from his neck, and Eli wiped a newly formed tear that was falling down her cheek.

Clare shook her head no "Its okay…" she said weakly "Im okay. Keep going."

Eli pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her lips. He thrust into her once again, restraining himself, he groaned at the agonizing slowness of his pace. He felt Clare's grip on his back, still signaling pain. Eli moved his hand down to her thigh and stroked it gently, trying to sooth it. Her quiet painful moans echoed in the room.

He thrust again, moaning this time. She was so tight and he was unable to control the pleasure he felt from being inside of her. He kissed down her cheek and began kissing her neck, moaning into the kisses with each thrust.

Clare's grip onto Eli's back loosened. With each thrust the pain lessened, her breath became less shaky and her painful moans came less often. Clare was unsure how to react to the pleasure that was now being brought to her body. She moved her hands up to Eli's shoulders and removed his head from the crook of her neck so that he was looking at her face. Eli could tell from this that she was starting to feel good, and he kissed her.. Clare moaned into the kiss, her head falling back onto the pillow beneath her.

"Faster" she breathed, restraining another pleasurable moan "please, go faster" she gripped the sheets of the bed, arching her back upwards to meet his thrusts.

Eli's sped up his movements, thrusting harder. The change of sped caused both of them to moan louder. Clare wrapped her legs around Eli's waste, she moved her head back and forth on the pillow, her hands moving all over Eli's back.

In one swift moment, Eli flipped Clare over so that she was on top on him. Clare was surprised at this maneuver but continued to move at the same pace, a little hesitant a first. Clare placed her hands on Eli's cheeks and kissed him passionately, their lips moving together with each thrust. Eli sat up then so that Clare was now straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible, and her hands tangling in his hair once again. Eli gripped Clare's thighs for support and kissed down her shoulder. Clare began to move faster, hauling at Eli's hair and throwing her head back in a moan.

Eli knew he wasn't able to last much longer. He threw Clare back down on her back and he buried his head in her neck once more. His moans became loud, only to be drowned out by Clare's that were even louder. He quickened his pace once again. Clare bit down lightly on Eli's neck and moaned his name over and over.

"Ah, Eli!" Clare said loudly, Eli looked up at Clare.

Clare felt her abdomen tighten and her stomach do flip flops. Both were so close to their climax, He thrust into her a few more times as hard as he possibly could.

"Clare…"Eli breathed "Oh god…" he said, pressing his sweaty forehead to hers.

They kept their eyes locked, moaning each others names until finally reaching their peak. Their sweat ridden bodies collapsed onto each other. They both were breathing heavily, not moving for a while.

Eli moved first, lifting his head to kiss Clare briefly before removing himself from her and rolling over to the other side of the bed, quickly disposing of the used condom.

They both lay there, not speaking but smiling to themselves. Clare was having a hard time catching her breath, she felt Eli's fingers enlace with hers at their sides. She turned her head to look at him before snuggling into him, placing her arm around his chest. Eli placed his arm around her shoulders.

Clare kissed his chest a few times before looking up at him and saying "I don't even know what to say right now. That was…beyond anything I had ever imagined."

Eli smiled and kissed the top of her head "Agreed. You're okay though? I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No" Clare smiled "I mean it hurt like hell at first, but you were perfect. Believe me I was very pleased with the end result." she giggled.

"I feel like I can barely move!" Eli smirked "You've paralyzed me."

"Well, then I guess ill just have to do all the work, won't I?" Clare said seductively, regaining her strength and moving so that she was once again straddling his hips.

"Again?" Eli laughed as Clare kissed his neck "I need rest woman!"

"I guess that's too bad then isn't it? I suppose I'll just have to take advantage of you in you're weakened state." Clare giggled and kissed his lips.

"If you insist then…" Eli said rolling Clare over to her back so that he was on top once again. Clare smiled as Eli kissed down to her stomach.

It was what Clare had imagined. The perfect moment with the person she loved. She smiled and she once again let herself fall into bliss.

**Authors note: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope I didn't go overboard haha. Thank you all for your reviews and patience! The final chapter will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 5

The sun beamed through Clare's window the following morning, prompting her to wake up from her peaceful sleep.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Eli's arm was wrapped tightly around her while he slept soundly, their fingers enlaced. She stayed there for a while, snuggling in to his warm body, the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck made her body tingle.

When she finally decided to move, she gently removed his arm from around her, kissing his hand softly as she did. He didn't wake up just rolled over to his other side, grunting a little.

Clare sat up, looking for the closet thing she could put on. She grabbed Eli's t-shirt from the floor. Before hauling it on she looked at it and smiled, remembering the night before when she had so nervously removed it from his body.

She tiptoed into the bathroom, wanting to freshen up a little. After brushing her teeth and fixing her incredibly messed up hair, which Ali would later refer to as "sex hair", she stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments. She didn't look different, not that she thought she would really. She did feel a little sore however, considering the number of times they ended up doing it last night. Clare's cheeks became flushed with the memory of last night and she grinned to herself a little; she never thought it could be as good as it was.

She did a little twirl before skipping out of the bathroom. When she returned to her room, Eli still lay there sleeping. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited to see if he would wake up, he looked to adorable while he slept to disturb him.

He finally did wake up, and rolled over to see Clare sitting there before him.

He smiled and said "How long have you been sitting there for"?

"Not long. You looked to cute to wake up" Clare grinned

Eli smirked "Nice shirt…I think it looks way better on you to be honest." This caused Clare to blush a little.

Clare smiled; she turned to look at the window. Her face became distant for a moment. Eli started to panic to himself. He worried that she regretted it, that she hated him for not saying no. He sat up a little and said "Clare…you aright? Are you feeling okay and everything?"

She turned back to look at him "Yes of course I am! Im just feeling a little overwhelmed is all I think…" her voice trailed off "A little sore maybe."

Eli looked down "Im sorry if I hurt you too much."

Clare laughed "I knew that it would, its not like you could help it" she smiled

"Do you…regret it?" Eli asked tentatively

Clare looked at him and climbed over the bed to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, placing her hands on his face.

"No, not at all. It was prefect" she kissed him again "You were perfect. It's just a lot to take it right now, im feeling so much right now. Classic girl move."

Eli brushed his hand over her cheek "I know what you mean…last nigh, I din't think I ever felt anything quite like it before. I never felt so connected to anybody before. You've done some crazy things to me Edwards."

They both leaned back onto the bed, Clare's head rested on his shoulder.

"Ditto." she replied, she nuzzled her face into his neck "I wish we could just stay here…all I want to do is just stay in bed with you for the rest of the weekend." Clare said as she ran her hand up his bare chest and began kissing his neck.

"I think we've unleashed some sort of fire inside of you…I kind of like it I must admit." Eli moaned a little at her touch and the feeling of her warm lips on his neck.

Eli ran his hand up her leg and slipping it underneath her shirt, cupping her breast.

"Mmm" Clare moaned "Adams coming over later…" Eli rubbed his finger over her hardened nipple.

"How much later?" Eli asked slyly

Clare gasped as she felt his hand move between her legs, rubbing her clit slowly "I think we have time…" she breathed, curling her toes in pleasure.

Their lips found each other and they kissed intensely.

Eli broke the kiss momentarily, "Did I mention that I love you?" Eli said sweetly, kissing her cheek.

Clare ran her fingers through his think hair, "Did I mention I love you too?" she said grinning.

They resumed kissing, basking in the afterglow of their previous night spent together.

How they were going to keep their hands off each other while Adam was here later was going to be a real problem.

**Author's Note:** The end! I had a lot of fun writing this, but Eclare smut is always fun to write! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and ill be writing more soon!


End file.
